1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is suggested a semiconductor structure in which a special electronic circuit having MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) is formed in addition to a general electronic circuit (for example, see JP2005-109221). For example, MEMS is a mechanical device such as an acceleration sensor (for example, see JP2009-72848), a cantilever (for example, see JP2004-209585) and the like or an optical device.